


Red and Blue and Purple

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Best Friends, M/M, Omega Verse, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and blue when mixed, use their best parts to make purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Blue and Purple

“Um, are...are babies this tiny?” Asahi asked, holding a pink onesie with little flowers on it. The entire outfit fit within the entire inside of his hand. “What if I crush her?”

“That would suck, but --,” Nishinoya turned his gaze up at his boyfriend and grinned, “You’re not going to crush her, trust me, she’s strong!” He placed a hand on the curve of his belly, “She kicked me so hard last night I woke up.” 

Asahi wrapped a protective arm around Nishinoya’s shoulders, he leaned down and kissed him on the top of the head, “She’s strong like you.”

Nishinoya blushed, and said bluntly, “Awww, Asahi if we weren’t in public right now I’d fuck you.”

Asahi smiled, he leaned down again and kissed Nishinoya on the lips. He could taste the chocolate bar Nishinoya had eaten on the ride to the boutique, and pickles which was his breakfast. This however, didn’t bother Asahi, because he’d always yearn for Nishinoya’s lips, regardless of what mixture of food he put into his mouth.

“Asahi, Yuu, you guys know you’re in public?” 

The pair turned around, and saw Tanaka behind them. They always invited him to go nursery shopping with them.

“Whoops, forgot.” Nishinoya lied, winking at Asahi.

“Wow, Noya you’ve gotten big.” Tanaka teased.

Nishinoya squinted his eyes, unsure if he should take those words as a complement or an insult. He looked down at his belly and said, “As soon as you come out, I want you to attack your uncle.”

Tanaka laughed, “Yuu, don’t tell her that!”

“Too late!” 

Even though Nishinoya and Asahi’s daughter wasn’t born yet, that didn’t stop Tanaka from insisting to buy her tons of things already. He had bought most of the stuff in the nursery, and refused to be paid back. Since he was refusing reimbursement, Nishinoya and Asahi had been hiding and leaving money for him to find. 

This shopping trip wasn’t any different, Tanaka bought a few new outfits and some toys. Asahi wrote down the amount of money Tanaka had spent in order to pay him back later.

After Tanaka bought half the store, the three of them headed toward a restaurant to stop and eat before going home.

“This may be a dumb question, but have you guys picked out a name yet?”  
Nishinoya looked at Asahi and Asahi looked at Nishinoya with a matching worried stare.

“Nope.” Nishinoya said, finishing off his third plate of food, “Any ideas?”

Asahi shook his head.

Tanaka grabbed a napkin from the table and pulled a pen from his pocket, “My niece needs a given name!” he insisted.

“She’ll have Asahi’s family name!” Nishinoya decided.

“She will?” Asahi turned around, surprised, “We’re not married -- a-are you sure?”

Tanaka wrote down Azumane on the napkin, “Being bonded and married are almost the same thing so...hmmmm…” he bit down on the pen tip, “She’ll be the best of the both of you…like mixing two colors and getting something that is the best of both. You’re like red and blue, and she’ll be purple.”

“Colors?” Nishinoya repeated, he started thinking but was interrupted by a few quick kicks, “Ow, Asahi tell your baby to chill.” 

“What if she’s mad because she doesn’t have a name yet?” Asahi questioned, he wrapped an arm around Nishinoya and pulled him in closer. “I do like that color metaphor, Tanaka.”

“Colors…? Colorful…? Can those be names?” Tanaka questioned, and pulled out his phone. “Is there a name…” 

“Hey!” 

Asahi and Nishinoya looked up and saw Suga, he was holding a bag of take out food and looked like he was on the way out, “How have you guys been?”

“This name!” Tanaka held out the napkin, “Aya! It’s like your names put together and it means colorful!”

“Are you guys looking for dog names or something?”

“A dog?” Nishinoya repeated, and laughed “No, Suga not a dog -- I’m pregnant!” he added proudly.

“Oh, you are?” Suga said with a surprised smile, “That’s great, how far along are you?”

“Twenty seven weeks tomorrow.” 

“T-twenty seven weeks and you didn’t tell anyone?”

“They told me!” Tanaka bragged.

“And our parents know.” 

“But you didn’t think to tell anyone else?” There was a slight hint of annoyance in Suga’s voice.

“Nope.” Nishinoya shook his head, “Sorry, we were going to tell everyone but we didn’t.”

“Is this true, Asahi?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Suga.” Asahi apologized, “We just, you know --- the topic didn’t really come up and -- !”

Suga laughed ungenuinely, displeased with the information he had just discovered, “It’s alright,” he lied, “Asahi, anyway, I need to get going. Congratulations, again.”

“Thank you!”

“Wow, he is really mad.” Nishinoya noted, and reached out to take the napkin from Tanaka.

“I know,” Asahi sighed, “I feel kinda bad.”

“It will be okay, we’ll give him a phone call tonight to apologize again,” Nishinoya insisted, resting his head on Asahi’s shoulder, “But, it was nice having a secret, just between us. Right, Ryu?”

“Yup!”

Asahi glanced down at the napkin in Nishinoya’s hands, and he read the name outloud, “Azumane Aya.”

The name rolled off his tongue and pulled at his heart, he met Nishinoya’s eyes and smiled. Maybe it was the phonetics, or the way the syllables meshed with the vowels -- and knowing this little girl would have his family name, it was all suddenly overwhelming.

Nishinoya could feel an emotional tug from from Asahi and he knew his alpha was about to start crying. 

“It’s okay.” Nishinoya whispered, he reached up and guided Asahi down toward his shoulder. He kept one arm wrapped around Asahi’s shoulders and gave Tanaka a high five with the other. 

Tanaka then left, to give his best friend and boyfriend some time to be alone.

“You like the name?”

“Yeah.”

“I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again guys!!! <3 <3 <3  
> Thank you so much for reading!!! Thank you you all so much for always leaving such wonderful comments and everything!!! Just thank you, thank you a lot for taking the time out of your day to read my work!!! I appreciate it so much!!  
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> I wish the best for you all!!


End file.
